


Within Ten Seconds

by OuMiyuki



Series: HonoKoto Married Life [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy End of 2017 HonoKoto story, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: It doesn't take long for Honoka to fall in love with Kotori. Again and again and again.Write a story that involves a countdown starting from 10 and ending the story at 0.(Saw this prompt on pinterest and decided to give it a try)





	Within Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Heyllos everyone, I was considering sharing this at 23:59:50 for a 10 seconds effect, but I figured no one can read all of this in 10 seconds too. Plus we have varying time differences. hahas. :P So anyways~
> 
> May you enjoy~ a Countdown story on the last day of 2017! :D
> 
> HonoKoto, first person perspective.

A grin played on my lips. It can't be helped as I stared into the rectangular metal box that was baking my lunch - bread. I tore my eyes away from the rising, or well, already risen flour, to the timer on the oven; my grin pulling higher at the numbers  **"00:10"**.

_10 seconds to go to a delicious meal of freshly baked French loaves! Yay~!_

I cheered in my mind. My mind is always filled with bread. That is something my childhood friend enjoys chiding me about, but that's not true. My mind is mostly filled of-

"Mm~ Almost done~?"

_Kotori-chan._

Intially, and I mean just a second ago, I was feeling hot. Or warm. But that's because of the rather enclosed kitchen (It's my fault for shutting all the windows, but I just didn't want the wind blowing my preparation away...) or it could be because of the heat emanating from the 220 degree celsius oven that I'm standing in front of!

Yet in a split second...the moment  _she_  pressed herself against me...the only warmth I'm feeling is  _her_.

_Kotori-chan... Ah, my heart is speeding up._

I relaxed backwards into Kotori-chan. I love her warmth. I love her softness. I love how she naturally wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her gently. I love Kotori-chan.

**"00:07"**

I caught the timer in my peripheral as I was more keen in looking at my very cute, very beautiful, very caring and very sweet best friend that is right beside me. I grinned up at her. It was sure to be a silly, kind of love-struck grin, but I can't change how Kotori-chan makes me grin already. Not that I want to.

"Done in a few seconds!" I announced excitedly. Again, Umi-chan would say it's because I'm excited for the homey, warm, brown bread in the oven, but I believe this child-like, goofy excitement is because Kotori-chan is here with me.

"I can't wait~" Kotori-chan giggles. Adorably. I think my heart squeezed or squealed at that.

_I can't wait to eat them with you, Kotori-chan~_

**"00:04"**

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori-chan's bright golden eyes lit up more than it was shining a moment ago - I love that too. And she didn't have to put her thoughts into words as I knew what she and I both wanted to do together. I nodded, flashed her an extra broad smile and faced the oven.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

I was blushing because Kotori-chan hugged me tighter than before and I absolutely love her happy laughter ringing in my ears as I laugh along. We are so childish for counting down along with the timer of an oven, simply baking bread for our lunch. But I'd do that any time, countless times with Kotori-chan.

I repositioned my feet more properly so that I wasn't leaning back onto Kotori-chan's front. Though I love doing that; it's like a safe place where I feel belonging. And I turned to face Kotori-chan fully, pulling her slightly closer to me by placing my hands on her waist, our stomachs now pressing against the other.

_How many times are you going to make me fall in love with you in ten seconds, Kotori-chan?_

Kotori-chan was staring at me patiently. Expectantly. I love that of her too and I rested my forehead against hers before whispering the final countdown.  _"0."_

Soft ash-grey hair ruffled against my orange-brown ones where our forehead are connected as Kotori-chan giggles, that giggle...

_Ahh! My heart and legs are going weak from how cute your giggling is, Kotori-chan! You're so cute, Kotori-chan!_

"Shall we have our lunch, Honoka-chan?" A teasing smile on Kotori-chan's enticing red lips. Needless to say, I love that of her too.

"Let's!" I cheered aloud but was soon silenced by a light and dreamy kiss that Kotori-chan gave me before stepping away from my slacken arms to fetch some plates, a proud and cheeky smile on.

Yeah...I was left in a daze, wearing that goofy, love-struck smile that only my wife, Kotori-chan can create...and I love that.

_How many times did I fall in love with Kotori-chan within ten seconds?_

_Oh well._

_I'm going to keep falling in love with Kotori-chan all the time~_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts are nice. Send me prompts if you like~ I welcome them with wide arms! XD -chuckles-
> 
> Was anyone able to guess that the countdown was about bread? XP
> 
> I wish everyone a happy, happy final day of 2017, of December. And for everyone to have an awesome, awesome new year of 2018 to come! It's amazing how it's almost a year that I started sharing my stories with everyone. Anniversary on 20 February, hehe. ;D
> 
> I hope to write more and I look forward to a HonoKoto filled 2018 with everyone. :) Love you, and see you!
> 
> Oh, thank you for any and all comments abd kudos! XD


End file.
